


code

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacles, listen we've all seemingly ignored the possibility of the demon king having fun weird genitals so, monster fucking, not how i usually write seth but whatever XP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: dreams are realer than you think.





	code

Seth tossed and turned, unable to keep his eyes shut for more than an hour at a time. He’d even gone to bed early. 

In the dark. He wasn’t afraid of the dark. Or of what-who-could be in that dark.

Seth groaned and turned onto his front, glaring at the headboard. This was stupid. He got nervous sometimes, about matches, of course he did, but his nerves never affected his sleep. Not like this. He couldn’t think of what was giving him such trouble. 

Or more, he wouldn’t admit what was giving him trouble.

Seth gasped at the sensation of something sliding down his back, and he sat up, tangled in the blankets and sheets, looking around the room. Something had been doing that all night, little touches, flicking his toes, his face, tugging at his hair. 

“God dammit…”

Seth flopped back down on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. He was tired, and he closed his eyes, sighing, and once again drifting off to sleep.

\---

Dreams are strange things, aren’t they?

\---

Seth arched his back a little, letting out a quiet breath. He’d kicked the blankets off, bare chest covered in a sheen of sweat, boxers loose on his hips. There was something, again, trailing over his chest, but Seth kept his eyes closed. It didn’t feel...bad, really; whatever it was was long and thin, not warm, not cold-almost like air, and it traced gentle patterns into his skin. There was warmth in the air, thick and a little wet. Seth licked his lips, keeping his eyes closed.

Maybe if he didn’t open his eyes, it wouldn’t leave. Not yet.

Everything left at one point. 

Seth gasped when whatever it was tugged his boxers down. He should have been more nervous about this; maybe all of his nerves were centrally focused on tomorrow night. On the title.

On him.

Seth kept his eyes shut as he heard a familiar laugh. Light. Airy. Sweet, but not like sugar. 

“Not even gonna look at me?”

He was, as he’d think later, in the morning, surprised at how well his mind had captured Finn’s voice. Pure Irish accent, deep voice, somehow always filled with something that sounded like love. Not for him, of course.

Who in their right mind would do that?”

Seth swallowed, the same sensation of tendrils of smoke trailing over his skin, from his chest to his thighs, one wrapping around his ankle, another around his wrist. Not painfully so. Not yet. 

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You might leave.”

Seth felt a sudden rush of warm air, and then felt a face very close to his. He knew the Demon King was there, looking at him, watching him. 

“Why would I leave?”

It was a dream. Seth didn’t see the harm in being honest. Finn would never know, not the real Finn, not the one he was going to fight in less than twenty four hours.

“Everyone does. I make everyone leave.”

A quiet hum. Almost animal in its tone.

“You’d have to work much, much harder to get a demon off your back, Seth.”

Seth couldn’t help it. He laughed, even snorting while he did. 

“Yeah. You say that now.”   
A new sensation, still tendril-like, but thicker, more solid, stroked his cheek.

“Open your eyes.”

Seth took a deep breath, then another, before forcing his eyes open. 

He should have been more shocked, but all he could do was gasp at the sight of Finn-not even Finn, the Demon King, crouching on the wall. A part of Seth’s mind wondered at the physics of that, even as he took in Finn’s look. He was looking at Seth upside-down, essentially, from his spot on the wall, the blacks and reds and whites covering his skin and bleeding off in thick drips and heavy smoke. He was stunning. As always. Seth let himself breath in the smoke coming off of Finn’s skin. 

Burning wood, charcoal. Hot summer sidewalks. And...apricot, of all things. Why would a demon smell like apricots?

Finn grinned, teeth spectacularly sharp, the teeth on his chest and face protruding out a bit. The tongue on his chest slipped off of his skin and Seth watched as it came up, licking at the teeth on Finn’s face. 

“Thought I’d pay you a visit.”

“Why?”

Finn laughed. It felt like a violin next to Seth’s head.

“Because I like you. The Demon likes you.  _ We _ like you….a  _ lot _ .”

Seth blushed. 

“You and the Demon are idiots.”

Finn laughed again. The ocean hitting the beach this time. 

“Maybe. But the heart wants what it wants, yeah?”

“Do demons have hearts?”

Finn’s eyes turned black all over, streaks of red going through them, full veins. 

“Of course we do.”

His eyes were blue again before Seth could even consciously notice.

“So what do your hearts want?”

Finn leaned down, slow enough for Seth to stop him. He pressed his lips to Seth’s in a chaste, warm kiss, before pulling back up, sitting cross-legged on the wall and grinning. 

“You, of course.”

Seth was a little speechless. He blinked up at Finn, watching as the strange ribbons on his head seemed to act like limbs, moving like tentacles, reaching down to touch Seth’s face and chest again. He shivered when one brushed behind his ear, then another pressing firmly at one of his nipples. 

“Oh-”

“Say stop, and this stops. We’re a demon, but we’re not a monster.”

“I don’t want it to stop-”

Seth surprised himself with his honesty. It was true, he’d been attracted to Finn since the first moment he’d laid eyes on him. Pale skin, blue eyes, dark hair, he was exactly what Seth was attracted to in a person. Then he’d gotten to know him on the way to their match. Finn was...Seth wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Finn was fucking amazing. Strong and passionate and so much more than so many people thought, but still so unbearably fucking sweet and kind. Seth couldn’t understand that. 

He maybe just didn’t want to. It was easier to be-Seth shook his head and licked his lips. 

“I don’t want you to stop. Whatever-whatever you want to do to me-both of you, to me, with me-I want it.”

Finn smiled, eyes shifting quickly between black and blue, and Seth watched, enraptured, as Finn gracefully and slowly moved onto the bed; the way his body moved was...outstanding, unlike anything Seth had ever seen. It was almost fluid, almost smoke. Seth knew he wasn’t the only one to be a little astounded at Finn’s body. He’d watched Roman after their match, and Roman had been almost in a daze, a high, smiling and flushed and quiet.

He’d never seen Roman like that.

Finn’s strange tentacles and the tendrils of smoke once again wrapped around Seth’s wrists, touching him in various spots, finding every little inch that would make him gasp and groan. Seth only now realized Finn was nude, and his eyes widened in the dim light of the room when he truly got a look at Finn’s body. The Demon’s body. Seth didn’t know if there was a difference. The tongue and teeth on his chest had become more active, drooling out a thick, black liquid that felt like mercury on Seth’s skin. Seth couldn’t help but let his eyes travel downward, lips parting at the sight of Finn’s...he didn’t even know what to call that. It was more like a vagina at first glance, with a thick, pulsing tendril at the top, the tip of it dripping. Seth wasn’t sure at all what the words were when dealing with a demon-but he supposed it didn’t really matter. None of this was real. 

He was a little shocked at what his brain was able to conjure, the morning after.

“You’re so lovely, Seth. You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

Seth snorted.

“I know I’m hot, Demon.”

“Mmm. Well, that’s true, of course, but I meant lovely in other ways.”

Seth turned his head, not wanting to look at Finn. The Demon. Whatever he was. He felt a gentle, soft hand grip his chin, forcing him to look back at the man-demon-creature?-on top of him. Finn’s head was tilted, those tentacles still touching Seth’s body, some growing longer and reaching under him, shifting his thighs up, spreading his legs. 

“You should think more highly of yourself. Mistakes don’t make you.”

“Just fuck me already, isn’t that what you’re here to do?”

Finn raised an eyebrow the mouth on his chest and throat seemingly snarling. The smoke coming off his body grew thicker, headier, and Seth had to work to breathe.

“I came for more than that, but if that’s all you want...please, allow me.”

Seth gasped as he felt a thin, wet tendril pressing at his asshole, slipping in easily, pushing deeper than he expected. Seth arched his back, shutting his eyes again when another slipped into him, a little thicker than the first one and colder. 

“Oh-fuck-that-wait-”

“Hush, darling. I’ll give you what you wanted.”

Seth squeezed his eyes shut harder and panted, as more and more of the thin tentacles penetrated him. His insides felt slick and a little cold and he could hear the wet sounds of them moving inside of him, the sticky black liquid still falling onto his chest, dripping out of Finn. A thicker tendril traced over his lips, the pointed tip pressing at him until he opened his mouth, and he whimpered around it as it slid deep into his mouth with no warning. The tip flicked against the back of his throat and Seth gagged, Finn pulling it out when he did. Seth opened his eyes and took deep, ragged breaths. Finn was grinning, and he ran his hands up and down over Seth’s chest, squeezing the meat of his pecs and making sure to rub his palms over Seth’s nipples.

“Finn-fuck, Demon, whatever-c-come on-”

“Impatient, aren’t you? Don’t want us to play with you for a bit, love?”

A thicker tendril teased at his hole and Seth gasped, trying to pull his knees shut, only for the smoke to wrap more firmly around his ankles and calves, pulling them up in the air and keeping him open. It had been a while since he’d let anyone penetrate him, at least with more than fingers, and he could only blush and wish he could hide his face. He wanted this. He knew he did. Nightmares always woke him up, nightmares upset him, and he wasn’t upset or scared now. Just hot and turned on and needy, he needed Finn to fuck him, or he needed to fuck Finn, something, anything. 

Finn seemed to realize this, a low laugh-deep thunder in the woods-coming from his chest. 

“There we go, darling. Don’t worry, I won’t give you more than you can handle. Have to have you at your best for tomorrow, huh?”

Seth barely even remembered that tomorrow was going to happen. Finn rocked his hips, dragging wetness across Seth’s hip and thighs. His-Seth still couldn’t think of a fucking word for it-his hole, Seth supposed would work, was dripping, that same slick black liquid, but warmer from being inside him. He raised his hips, palms flat on Seth’s chest, tendrils wrapping around Seth’s cock and holding him in place. More of the little limbs of smoke pinned his wrists to the mattress, and he watched with wide eyes as Finn’s body shifted slightly, his bones almost moving under his skin. It was mesmerizing, to the point that Seth only barely noticed the two thick tendrils shoving into his already over-sensitive, wet hole. Seth cried out, thrusting his hips up, trying to escape the too-full sensation. His cockhead pressed against the smooth opening of Finn’s hole and Seth couldn’t figure out what to do. 

“Oh-darling, you’re so tight-do you wanna feel how tight I am, Seth? Wanna feel me around this big, gorgeous cock?”

Seth felt heat flood his face. He was still...maybe a bit sensitive about comments regarding his dick, but it felt nice, coming from Finn. The Demon. Whatever he was, he was honest, Seth knew that. Seth nodded. 

“Please-I need to-I wanna fuck you, please-ride me, Finn, ride me while you fuck me-”

Finn slammed his hips down, howling as his tight hole enveloped Seth’s cock, and Seth cried out, damn near at orgasm just from that, the sudden heat around him. There were still tendrils wrapped around the very base of Seth’s cock and more around his balls, keeping him from coming. Finn was making pure animal noises, some couldn’t even be classified as that, yipping and growling and snarling. He didn’t waste time, he started bouncing up and down, riding Seth’s cock hard, the thick tendrils inside of Seth pulsing and filling him even deeper, pushing and thrusting and stretching. It was so, so much, in every way, and Seth was almost in tears. He hadn’t felt this much of anything in years, and he...didn’t want to think about that. 

“Oh-oh-Finn-oh my God-oh-fuck-you feel so fucking good-”

Finn leaned over him, still snapping his hips down, and the tongue protruding from his chest suddenly shoving into Seth’s mouth. He whimpered and choked for a moment before sucking on the thick muscle, closing his eyes and losing himself to the sensations. The fullness in his ass, there were at least three thick, pulsing tendrils inside him now, filling him with that viscous black slick, and the unbearable heat on his cock, Finn’s hole with a damn near vice grip on him, and that thick, wet tongue down his throat. Seth fought against where his arms were pinned, desperately wanting to touch Finn, to touch his skin, the teeth on his chest, the slick dripping off of him. Finn leaned up, the tongue pulling out of Seth’s mouth, his throat already sore.  

“Finn-please-”

His voice was so ragged, and Finn tightened around him.

“Don’t have to beg, love-gonna make you come over and over-til you’re fuckin’ empty-”

The tendrils released from around his cock and Seth screamed, the tongue shoving back in his throat and the tendrils inside him pressing even further into him, almost too deep. It felt like he was being fucked in his gut and Seth let himself cry with the force of his orgasm. His cock pulsed and shot inside Finn, filling him full and Seth could feel his own come dripping out around his cock. 

“Oh! Seth! Oh-fuck, you came inside me-oh-there’s so much-you came a lot, love, oh-gonna be full for days with all that-”

Seth whimpered and his cock twitched again, somehow still fully hard, Finn sitting up and taking the tongue away. It licked over the teeth on his chest, and Seth looked up at Finn.

“F-fuck-fuck…”

Finn squeezed around him and pressed all the way down, rolling his hips in tight circles. Seth whimpered again, weakly fighting against where his hands were restrained. 

“Want-please-wanna touch you-please-Finn, please-”

His voice sounded wet and small, and Seth supposed his dream-self was really hammering at all his unconscious needs. Finn panted, drooling over him a little, the wet spit gathering in a little pool on Seth’s chest. He looked down at Seth, before reaching up and cupping his face. 

“Seth?”

Seth felt the tears fall over his cheeks and didn’t bother to try and hide the fact that he was crying, nor did he try to stop.

“I-I haven’t-I haven’t touched anyone in a long time, please-I haven’t-I just need to be close, please-”

Finn leaned down, pressing his lips to Seth’s once again, the softness of it an almost violent contrast to most of what they’d done. Seth felt the tendrils around his wrist release, and Seth immediately wrapped his arms around Finn’s waist, touching every inch of skin that he could get his hands on. He traced his fingers over the large, shut eye on Finn’s back, and was very deeply reminded of what he was having sex with. 

No. Who. Who, not what, no matter how much of an attitude Seth put out, no matter what face he put on, he respected Finn and wanted Finn. Seth gently ran his fingers over the eye again, and Finn moaned against his lips. Finn pulled away, licking at Seth’s lips. 

“Oh, darling. You’re lovely, Seth, absolutely lovely.”

Seth looked into Finn’s eyes-blue again, that beautiful clear grey-blue. He reached up and cupped Finn’s face, stroking over his cheek. The black and red didn’t wipe away, not like paint, and Finn smiled. Seth gently ran his fingers through the ribbon-like tendrils on his head. 

“Please-keep going-please?”

Finn kissed him again, moving slower, more gently on him, raising his hips and sinking back down, and he grabbed Seth’s hand, guiding it down, and Seth wrapped his fingers around the slick tendril at the top of his-cleft, would work, Seth was still confused by Finn’s body right now, but he adored it. He stroked the shaft of it, working his thumb over the dripping tip. Finn threw his head back, his whole body in a graceful arch, and Seth felt the tendrils inside him pulse again, growing thicker and hotter before Finn howled again, a thunderous noise as he filled Seth with come, and Seth had to squeeze his eyes shut. There was so much, he swore he felt a little pressure in his stomach, and then he felt wetness covering his hand and his lap. He opened his eyes and whimpered; he was covered in a thinner version of the black liquid, his hand and stomach and thighs were coated in it, and he knew it was dripping out of him. 

Seth reached up with a shaky hand, rubbing the teeth protruding from Finn’s chest, letting the tip of one prick his finger. The tongue immediately snaked over and licked at the wound, and Seth smiled. The tendrils pulled out of him, letting his legs down and massaging them and his arms, letting the blood flow get back to normal. Finn lifted up, shaky and whimpering, and Seth watched as a mix of their come flowed out of Finn, the white from Seth’s standing out in contrast to the black, even in the dim light. 

“Oh-fuck-”

“Can I be proud that I got a Demon King to be speechless?”

Finn grinned and laughed, trailing a sharp fingernail down Seth’s chest to his cock, cupping his still-full sac in one midnight-black hand. Smoke still rolled off of Finn’s skin, and it made Seth feel...oddly peaceful, and sleepy. 

“Why don’t I take care of this, love?”

“Before you go?”

Finn’s smile was touched with sadness. 

“Before I go. For now. I can always come back.”

Seth swallowed. 

“Will you?”

Finn tilted his head, and Seth gasped when he felt Finn’s fingernail scratching into his hip. He traced his fingers over it once he was done, and blushed. Finn’s initials, right on his skin. It wouldn’t scar, but it’d stay.

“For as long as you’ll have me.”

Finn leaned down, letting the tongue on his chest wrap around Seth’s cock, before putting his own lips around it. Seth gripped the sheets under him, heat flooding him again, the too-full sensation still present in his stomach, and Finn closed his eyes as he moved his head down further, the tongue squeezing and massaging Seth’s cock, stroking him, working him towards another orgasm. It was softer this time, less extreme, and Seth gripped Finn’s shoulder as he filled his mouth. 

Seth caught his breath, inhaling the smoke, letting it lull him down. He didn’t even open his eyes as Finn kissed his cheek. 

“Go to sleep, Seth. You need your rest.”

Seth smiled, finally falling into a truly restful sleep. 

\---

Seth opened his eyes at the crack of dawn, and he smiled. He felt….amazing. Loose and relaxed, though sore in places he...couldn’t explain. He stood and stretched, and sniffed the air. 

Smoke. And apricots.

Seth had to sit back down at the sudden remembrance of the dream. Of the Demon. Of Finn. Touching him, kissing him, being touched by him. Seth remembered it all, vividly, even what was said. It was so much more coherent than his dreams usually were, it felt…

Seth shook his head. Dreams were dreams. That’s all.

He shook his head again, standing and heading to the bathroom. He needed to shower. Seth grabbed a towel  from the little stack of them and looked at himself in the mirror, eyes widening at the little, faded scratch on his hip. 

It...couldn’t be that. He tried to convince himself that he’d done that himself, in his sleep. That made sense. More sense than Finn being a real demon and visiting him in the night for sex. 

Though it had been more than that, Seth thought to himself. If he was being honest, it...really had been more than that. 

Seth stepped in the shower, washing away the thoughts of the dream. He had more important things to think about. 

\---

No. 

No, no, no, no, no. 

There’s no way that had happened. No. Seth had been so careful-he was always careful, always, he’d never-he would never be careless with anyone, let alone-God,  _ Finn _ , of all people. Seth tried his best to keep his breathing steady as he paced backstage. He knew something was wrong, something had gone wrong, he’d fucked up, he’d-

He’d hurt Finn. Possibly seriously. 

He waited for him to come back stage, stopping at the sound of a deep voice he knew far too closely. 

“Seth?”

He couldn’t look at Roman. 

“Seth, hey-what’s going on? What happened out there?”

Seth squeezed his eyes shut and steeled his voice. All that had happened, and Roman’s first instinct was still to check in on him.

Always the big brother. 

“N-nothing. I-nothing. Don’t you have a match to get ready for?”

Seth didn’t flinch at the sensation of a large, gloved hand on his shoulder. 

“Seth...it’s gonna be okay. Whatever happened-it’s gonna work out, okay? I know you work yourself into fits, but it’s gonna be fine.”

“You don’t know that-”

“No. But you can ask Finn, and I think he’ll say the same thing.”

Seth whipped around and saw Finn, talking to Hunter and Vince, doctors already checking out his shoulder. Finn spotted him and Seth ducked his head down. Roman squeezed his shoulder once before walking away, and Seth couldn’t figure out what to do. Two booted feet appeared on the floor in front of him. 

“Not even gonna look at me?”

Seth’s eyes went wide and his head shot up. Finn-the familiar paint flecked and rubbed off of his face, so similar but so unlike the night before-was smiling at him, pressing a hand to his shoulder. 

“I-Finn-”

“I know, Seth. It happens. I’m not mad at you.”

Seth almost felt angry at that.

“How? How can you not be fucking angry at me? I-I could have ended your fucking career, Finn! I fucked up! I fucked up-goddamn worse than I ever have before! How can you sit there and say you’re not fucking mad? You’re gonna be gone for-for I don’t even know how long, and-”

Finn reached out, gently placing his palm flat on Seth’s chest. He smiled again, and leaned in, wincing a little at the pull on his shoulder, and Seth shut his mouth. 

“I told you already, Seth. I can always come back.”

The doctors came over and pulled Finn away, Seth left to stare, Finn looking back at him once more and smiling. Seth could have sworn his eyes flashed back to black for just a second, and Seth did the only thing he could do.

He found a quiet corner, sat down, and cried, thinking about the damage he’d done. 

\---

Dreams that come true are even stranger.

\---

Seth was all smiles as he walked behind the curtain, some people evil-eyeing him, some people congratulating him. Even Ambrose and Reigns shot him a smile and a thumbs up, from where Roman was evidently being assisted in pre-match prep by Dean. He still wasn’t used to that. To them, not yet. Even as things got….not better, but less bad. 

Seth was happy to accept the accolades, but he froze when he smelled the scent of apricots and smoke. He turned, eyes widening and a smile spreading across his face.

“Finn!”

Finn Balor. Fully recovered, standing there in jeans and Vans and a button up shirt with short sleeves. He looked handsome, and sweet, like always. Seth pushed through the crowd of people gathered and wrapped his arms around Finn-always careful of his shoulder-and Finn squeezed him just as tight, pressing his face against Seth’s neck. 

“Sorry I didn’t catch you earlier. Wanted to wish you luck beforehand, but...you didn’t really need it, did you?”

Seth laughed and pulled away, keeping his hands on Finn’s waist. He couldn’t stop smiling, and he led Finn away to a quieter spot. 

“I...I’m really happy you’re here at all, Finn.”

“As am I. I’m excited for tomorrow, too.”

Seth felt positively giddy at the thought of tomorrow. Of teaming with Finn. They’d planned it for a month, talking almost nonstop on the phone or through whatever text they could. 

“So...is...is he here, too?”

Finn smiled, his pale cheeks flushing. 

“Nah. The Demon….he’s gone away for a while. Sleeping, I guess.”

Seth reached out, gently taking one of Finn’s hands in his own. He traced the delicate lines in Finn’s palm.

“Seth-is that-you don’t mind that he’s-”

Seth shook his head, bringing Finn’s hand up to kiss it.

“Not at all. I-you’re you. I’m-with or without the demon, you’re you, and-”

Seth swallowed, looking into Finn’s clear, beautiful eyes. 

“I want you. I’ve been dreaming of you, ever since-”

Finn leaned in and kissed Seth, one hand cupping Seth’s cheek, the other still held in Seth’s hand. He pulled away and grinned at a stunned Seth. 

“I’ve been dreaming of you, too.”


End file.
